A New Yorker Gone Local Again
by LovelyLufia
Summary: Ten years later, Kuki has grown up into the regular adult in New York. Now a party has brought her back to the one who screwed up her life in the first place.
1. A Cold Night on the 23rd

Disclaimer: I don't own this. I don't own anything.

CH: One

She looked up at the ceiling, with a depressing stare. It's been ten years and this is how she's ended up? Covered in sweat, next to a guy whose last name she didn't even know. What happened to the innocent Kuki?

"Hey darlin', did you enjoy that?" The blonde guy turned over in bed and looked at her.

She looked at him, and got out of bed. "I gotta go." She put on her panties, and a shirt, and then grabs the rest of her clothes.

"What's the matta, baby? I wasn't good enough?" He gave her a sad yet sly look.

"No." She shook her head. "It's not you, it's me."

She walked out of the apartment without a goodbye. She went down the stairs, and hauled a cab.

"Where to, pretty lady?" An Arabic cab driver asked her.

"St. Vincent's Apartments." She didn't even look at him, but she could tell what he was by his accent.

The drive seemed short, not long enough. Sometimes she thought, what if I could just drive away forever. But her wishes had never come true.

"36.89"

"Huh?" She looked up at the man from her thoughts.

"36.89 please."

"Oh yeah." She pulled out the money out of her pants in her hand and gave it to the man.

"Thank you very much! Happy holidays!"

Happy holidays? She had forgotten the Christmas was coming. It must've slipped her mind. That surprised her. New York City had always decorated their streets and buildings for the holidays. How could she have not noticed?

She pulled out her keys and walked inside. Walked up two flights of stairs and used her keys to unlock her apartment. She dropped her clothes near the front door and kicked it away so she could close the door, then locked it. She looked over and noticed a flashing light on her answer machine. She pressed play.

"_Message one, December 23, 4:58………It's your mother Kuki. Merry Christmas, Your father says hi……end message one._"

What loving parents, she thought. No holiday dinner, just a hello. No I love you, just a good bye. Now she knew why she moved to this city in the first place.

"_Message two, December 23, 6:26………Um, Kuki…hey, it's Wallabee Beatles. You might not remember me, it's been tens years……But if you do remember me, I'm having a Christmas party tomorrow and inviting the old gang. I was wondering if you can make it. If you can, call me. 904-4435. I'll give you directions. I would like to…to see you again. Bye…end message two._"

Kuki slightly touched the answer machine. "Wally?"

That's all for ch. One. Please review, I know it's short, but it'll be longer, I hope.


	2. An Old Friend

Disclaimer: I don't own KND.

Chapter two

Kuki picked up the phone and dialed the number.

"Hello?"

A female voice. Kuki's hand gripped the phone tighter and swallowed hard. Words couldn't escape her mouth, but she tried.

"Uh, yes, is Wallabee Beatles there?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah, hold on."

Some static came on and a male's voice, Wallabee's voice came on.

"Yeah? Hello?"

She couldn't speak. It was so hard. It was so long ago…

(_Flashback)_

It was graduation. She was making a speech, she was awarded Valedictorian.

"And I thank my best friends, Nigel, for always pushing me to the limit. Hoagie, who always told me you go to have fun once in a while. Abby, who was always there for my girl problems. Finally, Wally, the love of my life…"

They were dating, and she was madly in love with him. They both were. But what she saw on that stage change her. Wally was kissing another woman. She ran off that stage, crying. She realized that love was a hoax. A faerie tale that parents tell their kids when they're little so they can go to sleep. Ever since that moment, she had never fallen in love again.

_(End Flashback)_

"Hello?" He said again.

"Uh, hi, it's me. Kuki, Kuki Sanban. You had called me for a Christmas party."

"Kuki? Hey…I didn't think you would call. How are you?"

"Good…you?"

"Oh, great…just great…" He paused.

It was so uncomfortable, the conversation. They both knew what was wrong.

"I need directions." Kuki said quickly.

"Huh?"

"Directions, to get to your house."

She realized then that he still lived in Cleveland. She would need to drive there. It would take eight hours; she would have to leave at four in the morning to get there by noon.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Directions…you have pen and paper?"

She went and got pen and paper, and she copied down the directions he had given her.

"Well, goodbye." She said

"Goodbye?" He had questioned her.

"Yes, it's what you say when you're ready to hang up with someone." She answered back.

"I know, but I didn't think…" He stopped.

"What? Didn't think what?"

"Never mind. I'll see you tomorrow."

She hung up. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

That's it! I know it was really short but I have no idea for the next chapter. Please help!

-Lufia


	3. On the Side of the Road

Disclaimer: I don't own KND.

Chapter Three

Ern Ern Ern Ern Ern Ern Ern Ern 

Kuki looked up from her pillow, and at her alarm. 3:00? Why was she getting up at three o'clock? Oh yeah, it's Christmas. She slugged out of bed, and put on her blue slippers and went to the bathroom, to pee. Afterwards, she took off her shirt and slipped on her bra and a tight shirt that showed cleavage. It showed her belly and then put on her black leather skirt. The some black tights. Even though it's been ten years, she still wore black tights.

Then, walked to her closet and pulled out a big bag. She didn't own a suitcase, just a big black bag. She went over to her drawers and pulled out a bunch of clothes and stuffed it in the bag. Then back to the bathroom and went in her medicine cabinet. Pulled out some girl things, some condoms just incase, and makeup. Then dropped it in her bag, and zipped it up. She slipped on her knee high leather boots, and zipped them up too.

Putting the bag over her shoulder, she walked out of her apartment and locked it. She went downstairs, and stepped into her Volkswagen Van. (A/N: A hippie mobile). Now she was on the journey she wasn't ready for.

About two hours down the road, her car had broken down. She did on the side of the road, looking under her hood, not knowing what to do. Until someone pulled over.

"Hey, do you need help?"

She looked over to the car that was along side hers. It was a man, next to a blonde girl.

"Uh, yeah, I have no clue what I'm looking at." She smiled cluelessly.

The man stepped out the car, that's when Kuki had a good look at him. He was tall, skinny but with muscles, and with reddish brown hair.

"Here, let me help you. I'm in the army, and I work on airplane engines. I think I can help you with your car troubles." He had stepped beside her, and was already working on the engine.

The blonde girl stepped out of the car, and had stepped on the other side of her. "I had to make him stop, you just looked like you needed some serious help."

"Yeah, I did. I'm kind of on a tight schedule. I'm going to Cleveland." I told her.

"Oh really?" She acted kind of surprised, but you could tell she really wasn't. "So are we. We're gonna go see an old friend of Hoagie's for Christmas."

"Hoagie?" She asked. That name sound utterly familiar to her.

"Yes, he's my fiancé." She told her.

After he had fixed her car, it worked like a charm and drove even better than when she first bought it. And six hours later, she was finally at the house she was trying to get to.

The driveway was empty besides one car; maybe she was the first one there. She got her bag out of the trunk, and walked to the front door. It was cold out; she looked up at the sky. Maybe it was going to snow, she could see the clouds coming over the horizon. But it was also very sunny.

She had finally gotten to the door, and knocked. She wondered if she was doing the right thing. Maybe she shouldn't be here, maybe this isn't thing to do. Finally, the door had opened, and a tall blonde man had answered it. His hair was messy; his emerald green eyes were shinning, and was out of breath.

"Kuki?" He asked

That's it. Please review and flames are welcome!

-Lufia


End file.
